


Sugar Covered Cherries

by DrummerDancer



Series: The RoyEd Christmas Drabbles [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar plums were disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Covered Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sugar Covered Cherries  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Series: AU  
> Characters/Pairings: Roy/Ed, Winry, mentions of Al  
> Word Count: 400 total (100:100:200)  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Sugar plums were disgusting.

Edward looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Winry was standing there, and she was holding…

“What the hell are those?”

“They’re sugar plums,” she replied.

He looked at them a moment and frowned. Winry was holding what appeared to pinkish colored cherries with sugar all around the outside. He’d never seen nor eaten anything like it before.

“Wanna try one?”

“Eh…okay.”

Slipping off his glove, Edward snatched one and threw it into his mouth, then immediately spit it out. The damn thing tasted like pure cane sugar!

Scowling, Edward left to get some real food.

***

The holidays were fast approaching, and Edward had absolutely no clue what to get Roy. They’d only been seeing each other a couple of months…weren’t there ‘proper gift’ guidelines he was supposed to follow?

He scowled, shaking his head as he passed another display window. All these damn rules about etiquette and the like were annoying. Why couldn’t they just get rid of this stupid holiday?

Passing another window, Edward stopped when something caught his eye. Peering close against the glass, the sugar-coated cherries that Winry had were wrapped in clear paper. Grinning evilly, Edward entered the store.

***

“Thanks for the sweater, Roy.” Edward ran his hand one more time over the soft fabric before laying it on the armrest. “Now it’s your turn.”

Reaching down beside the couch, Edward produced a brightly colored package the size of a tissue box. Al had insisted on wrapping the candy in something nice, and really, who was Ed to say no to his younger brother?

Roy unwrapped the gift, his expression bewildered. 

“What are these?” 

“Sugar plums; try one!”

Roy opened the clear paper and bit into a candy. His face immediately turned sour, and he spit it out.

“What is this, pure cane sugar?” he scowled, grimacing at the taste.

Edward grinned. “Pretty much.”

Roy frowned. “Why did you—”

“Because I think you’re  _so sweet_.”

Roy stared for a long moment, then said very seriously, “Edward Elric, I am hereby relieving you of your gift-giving duties. Effective immediately, you shall—”

“Yeah yeah,” Edward waved, cutting him off as he shifted in his seat. “Save the details. Besides, that wasn’t your actual gift anyway.”

Sitting up, Edward swung one leg over Roy’s, gripping the man’s collar as he licked his lips.

“So…are you ready for your real present?”


End file.
